This invention relates to gas monitoring and, more particularly, to a method and device for continuously monitoring air inleakage and the oxygen content thereof in a steam system having a condenser exhausting to the atmosphere and, based on the data obtained, controlling the air inleakage and the oxygen content in the steam system.